


dance with me.

by lizability



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizability/pseuds/lizability
Summary: "One last dance. It's all Peter Quill asks Gamora. Too bad it's too late."- A fic in which, after Gamora dying, Peter talks to her before meeting his last fate.[This one shot happens during the events of Infinity War.]





	dance with me.

Dance with me.

One last time. Just the reassurance that you're here, with me, will be enough. It will be enough for me to carry on with my life, never looking back towards what I loved and lost.

If you knew your life would end today, would you set your pride aside, for just one second, and give me this one last dance? It's simple, and I know you know how it goes, we've danced this before, even though with less feeling. I know the we're-all-going-to-die-and-you-already-did-and-now-it's-too-late feeling isn't the best one, but we have to work with what we got, don't we?

Dance with me then. Follow my lead.

You're in my mind, and I capture your motion step by step. I grab you, we're slow-dancing the way out of this hell. I look you in the eyes and see the feeling you've been trying to hide. Too bad that now's too late and we're all going to shit. But let's keep dancing.

Our bodies inch closer, until we're one, one soul, and I feel your shaky breath on my neck. You're nervous. You're not used to complicity, and the urge of redoing everything we couldn't while we were present is eating you alive, I know that. I get it, you're a warrior and an assassin, you don't dance.

But for me, for me you'll always be my sweet dancer.

We sway. You smile. I can't believe I lost that smile for good. The smile that made me settle down. I fooled around and fell in love. That was our first dance. Little did we know how true that would be today.

Tears start welling up my eyes, and at this point I don't even know which eyes. The ones that are looking at you in this imaginary last dance, or mine, facing the madman that dictated your doom, and will soon dictate ours.

I twirl you. You like that move, I know it. It makes you feel like a beautiful princess. Everything you weren't while alive. You didn't have much of a choice, did you? You were raised to kill. And today the roles were switched.

Did you know Thanos has the six stones? Soon the universe is going to shit. I thought you might want to know.

But enough of things that don't matter, yeah, Gamora, they don't, because in the end, I want it to be just me and you, against the odds, against the world.

He snaps his fingers. I don't care. I want to meet you in the beautiful cosmos that you're in as I speak.

I lean in. You finally reciprocate. We kiss, finally.

I feel myself disintegrating. My arm, or what there was of it, is now mere specks of dust. It slowly takes over my body.

It's alright. I'm almost there, honey. Soon we'll have our last dance with the stars.


End file.
